Power of Love
by kikiva-no
Summary: Seseorang tak kunjung lelah, melewati perjalanan panjang demi menemui keberadaan seseorang lainnya, yang tak kunjung bosan, melewati penantian panjang hanya demi menunggui kehadirannya. #Didedikasikan untuk para penghuni grup RivetraIndonesia, dan seluruh revivers di manapun kalian berada, selamat hari jadi untuk kita semua yang ke satu tahun guys! XD


Power of Love

Shingeki No Kyojin By Isayama Hajime

Romance

Rivetra

…

**Note: At this anniversary I will dedicated this story to our grup 'RivetraIndonesia' that has been the best grup ever in my life. Happy 1****st**** anniversary 'RivetraIndonesia', keep rockin the world with our best story. Happy reading! :D**

…

Waktu berputar bersama kebisingan lalu lalang gembira para pejalan kaki yang tak sabar merayakan festival musim panas tahun ini.

Namun, Petra Rall tak meleluasakan sedikitpun gerak kakinya, beralas sebuah batu besar beratap luasnya langit senja, memilih tak acuh, atas segala hasrat kuat yang menggebu akan festival malam ini, demi menepati janji kepadanya. Menantikan seorang yang begitu spesial di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

Waktu berputar bersama kebisingan lalu lalang gembira para pejalan kaki yang tak sabar merayakan festival musim panas tahun ini.

Namun, Rivaille Ackerman tak melengahkan sedikitpun langkah kakinya, beralas tanah pasir yang terus-terusan meninggalkan bercak setapak olehnya, memilih tak acuh, atas segala rasa dahaga yang terus menggelitik tenggorokan karena berlarian sepanjang jalan, demi menepati janji kepadanya. Menemukan seorang yang begitu spesial di hatinya.

…

_Rivaille sadar, dia hanyalah lelaki kaku, payah, yang tak mengerti bagaimana cara menyenangkan hati wanita. Adakah Pria yang baru mengajak kekasihnya kencan setelah dua tahun mereka menjalin kasih? Tentu saja ada, dia akan melihat lelaki itu bila mana dirinya sedang bercemin._

_Namun, ketika menemukan keantusiasan Petra, yang saat itu segera tulus menghadiahinya sebuah senyuman manis. Rivaille pun bersyukur, dibalik topeng kakunya, dia terpesona, menyadari tidak ada lelaki yang lebih beruntung, sedalam dan seluas dirinya.  
_

…

Kapas-kapas mengabut mengambil alih menguasai angkasa, tiupan angin yang kasar kini mulai menghempas pepohonan di sekitarnya.

Petra menengadahkan wajahnya, rerintikan hujan kini dengan otomatis menghempas ranum pipinya, menyebabkan kedua pipi mulus itu sedikit membeku oleh sejuknya suhu. Kegundahan hati jelas merona sempurna di atas wajahnya, tidak bukan dirinya yang ia khawatirkan. Melainkan seseorang jauh di sana yang sebenarnya tak kunjung lelah, melewati perjalanan panjang demi menemui keberadaannya.

**.**

**.**

Kapas-kapas mengabut mengambil alih menguasai angkasa, tiupan angin yang kasar kini mulai menghempas pepohonan di sekitarnya.

Rivaille menundukkan wajahnya, dengan kecepatan langkah yang tak dikurangi, ia mencoba melirik kepada jam tangan hitam yang terselip dalam pergelangan tangan kirinya, sambil sesekali mendecih kesal kepada mereka yang baru saja menubruknya karena berselisih jalan. Menyadari terlalu banyak waktu yang telah terpakai dalam perjalanan ini, risau jelas terpahat di balik wajah datarnya, Tidak, bukan dirinya yang ia pikirkan. Melainkan seseorang jauh di sana yang sebenarnya tak kunjung bosan, melewati penantian panjang demi menunggui kehadirannya.

…

_Terlalu banyak sudah mulut yang merutuk kepada Petra, bahwa Rivaille adalah lelaki yang mengerikan, dan selalu bersikap kasar ketika kesal akan sesuatu. Jujur saja dalam penantian panjang sebelumnya, beberapa orang yang dikenal telah mencibirnya karena masih keras kepala untuk menunggu kehadiran lelaki yang tak kunjung datang itu. _

_Mereka hanya tidak tahu, penetralisir kekasaran sebenarnya adalah sebuah kelembutan. Petra selalu tersenyum dan bersikap lembut, bila mana Rivaille mulai merasa kesal terhadap sesuatu yang tak selalu berjalan mulus sebagaimana rencananya, ketika ia tersenyum mula-mula Rivaille akan menatapnya dalam diam, rahangnya mengeras, Petra tahu ada emosi yang tersamar di dalam sana, namun dalam beberapa detik berikutnya, memang tak selalu cepat, namun pasti. _

_Lelaki itu akan menghela napas berat, kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk sekedar mengacak helai karamelnya. Di saat seperti ini Petra tahu bahwa kekesalan lelaki itu telah berangsur-angsur menghilang, menguap bersama udara yang kemudian dibawa jauh oleh angin._

…

Gemericik hujan mulai terdengar, berhasil menjajahi, menawan lima belas ribu mungkin lebih, para pejalan kaki di sepanjang penjuru kota.

Walau demikian, tidak ingin jauh. Petra lebih memilih meringkuk di bawah sebuah perosotan berbentuk gurita, hanya berjarak enam meter dari tempat dia berpijak sebelumnya. Ia berjongkok bersama Yukata putih membungkusi tubuh idealnya, corak _Pink Roses_ dalam beberapa bagian Yukata putih itu rasa-rasanya ikut berkilat indah dalam senja yang telah menggelap.

Karena sudah waktunya, lampu-lampu taman otomatis hidup dengan sendirinya, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sambil sesekali menjulurkan tangannya kedepan hanya untuk merasakan butiran air yang berjatuhan, berharap butiran itu akan mereda cepat, secepat ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Dibalik situasi itu jarinya saling bertautan, terbayang, dan berdoa, 'Semoga di sana dia tidak kehujanan.'

**.**

**.**

Gemericik hujan mulai terdengar, berhasil menjajahi, menawan lima belas ribu mungkin lebih, para pejalan kaki di sepanjang penjuru kota.

Walau demikian, tidak ingin melemah. Rivaille tetap saja menghempaskan lajunya cepat, kilat saling menyambar di atas sana. Beberapa menit yang lalu sebuah pohon berukuran sedang baru saja tumbang di ujung jalan, ia tak mengacuhkannya, sedangkan kedua kakinya terpacu kuat untuk tetap melangkah.

Dibalik gejolak adrenalinnya yang sedang terpompa tinggi, ia sempat merenung dalam hati dan berdoa, 'Semoga di sana dia tidak kedinginan.'

…

_Rivaille percaya, hari ini adalah hari tersial di dalam hidupnya, sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dia malah membuat gadis itu menunggu lama, sebab Erwin mengabarkan ada rapat mendadak di kantor, dan sialnya jarak kantor terbilang lumayan jauh dari tempat perayaan festival musim panas yang telah mereka berdua janjikan untuk bertemu. Namun tetap saja sebagai kewajiban dan dia tak bisa menghindari perintah atasannya._

_Terserah bila nantinya gadis itu menganggap aneh ketika melihatnya masih mengenakan seragam di hari libur ini, yang dia tahu, dia hanya tak ingin membuat gadis itu menunggu lama. Dia merindukannya, dia menjadi tak sabar, letih kaki ini akan segara terbayar kelak ketika dia sampai di sana nantinya._

…

Hujan mereda, bulan sabit memperlihatkan lengkung senyumnya, tepat ketika awan-awan kelabu bergeser, memberikan posisi kepada bintang-bintang yang mulai berkelip berkilauan di atas sana.

Petra kembali menjulurkan tangannya, mewanti-wanti apakah gerimis masih menghiasi dunia. Kemudian sebuah senyum lega terulas di wajahnya, keluar dari kolong perosotan gurita yang telah berjasa memproteksi dirinya, ia kembali menghampiri batu besar, membersihkan sedikit dedauan yang terbawa angin akibat cuaca buruk sebelumnya, ia kembali menjadikannya sebagai alas, untuk bertumpu sekedar kembali menunggu dirinya.

Ternyata, kali ini tidak terlalu lama sebab, jangkauan sepasang bola mata karamelnya menangkap dia, yang sejak tadi dinatikan olehnya.

**.**

**.**

Hujan mereda, bulan sabit memperlihatkan lengkung senyumnya, tepat ketika awan-awan kelabu bergeser, memberikan posisi kepada bintang-bintang yang mulai berkelip berkilauan di atas sana.

Rivaille tahu bahwa satu tikungan lagi, maka dirinya akan dapat meliat dia, bukannya memperlambat langkah kakinya, justru ia semakin memperlekas. Sebuah batang pohon yang tadinya jatuh di ujung jalan dengan sekali lompatan dengan mudah ia lewati.

Ternyata kali ini tidak begitu lama sebab, ia menemukannya, sepasang onixnya mendapati dia di ujung sana yang masih setia menantinya.

…

_Petra mengerti bahwa kekasihnya adalah lelaki yang sangat sibuk, sebagai Prajurit terkuat yang dibutuhkan umat manusia, tentu saja lelaki itu bukan hanya miliknya seorang. Bahkan Erwin Komandan tertinggi dalam divisi mereka, selalu membutuhkan kehadiran lelaki itu bila terjadi suatu masalah, baik itu dalam hari libur maupun bukan. _

_Bahkan Hanji-san sudah memperingatinya beberapa kali, bahwa jangan selalu datang lebih dulu bila memiliki janji dengan lelaki tersebut, Hanji-san mengatakan dia bukan orang biasa yang akan mudahnya ditemui sekalipun adalah hari libur. namun ketika Rivaille berjanji akan datang, rasa bimbang itu tak pernah sampai di otaknya. Karena Petra percaya, lelaki itu pasti akan datang. _

…

Petra berhenti menompangkan diri di atas batu, Rivaille menghentikan tubuhnya setelah lima langkah melewati gerbang taman.

Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak delapan langkah saja dari posisi lelaki itu. Alam bawah sadarnya tanpa sadar menuntun langkah kaki untuk menghampiri, namun menyadari sesuatu mendadak saja gadis itu tercenung.

Rivaille yang susah payah mengatur napasnya, Rivaille yang bermandikan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya, Rivaille yang masih setia menggunakan seragamnya, menumpukan tangan di atas kokohnya paha, sambil menggerutu, "Kenapa kau masih di sini Petra, padahal aku sudah telat lebih dari tiga jam. Setidaknya kau bisa menghangatkan diri pada bangunan-bangunan di sana bukan? kau kedinginan hah?!"

Serentetan kata-kata penenang untuk lelaki itu mulai bernaung di kepala, namun Petra memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkannya secara vokal. Ia hanya mengeluarkan satu aksi.

Bercak air haru menduduki mata, ia menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum. Sebuah senyum hangat yang mampu melegakan seluruh gejolak risau Rivaille, walau hanya sekali tatap saja.

"Jika aku menunggu di tempat lain, maka akan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk dapat melihat wajahmu, dan aku tidak ingin itu…"

Satu ucapan yang baru keluar dari bibir ranum gadis itu, mengalahkan segala rasa egoisnya untuk memarahi gadis ini. Medekatinya, kemudian memeluk. "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama…"

Dibalik pelukannya, Petra tersenyum hangat, kemudian membalasnya dengan satu bisikan. "Terimakasih, kau tetap datang."

…

_Rivaille memeluknya erat, ia tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Letih kaki ini telah terbayar dengan harga yang pantas. Ia tahu dibalik rengkuhannya gadis itu sedang tersenyum manis untuknya. Bila ini berakhir, kembali melihat ekspresi itu disertai dengan Yukata melekat di tubuhnya. __**Sumpah, jangan biarkan ia menjadi gila**__._

**.**

**.**

_Petra sedikit berjinjit ketika lelaki itu spontan memeluknya, rasa nyaman menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, ia tak pernah sebahagia ini. Penantian yang berakhir manis. Sebuah senyum tulus diam-diam terlukis di wajahnya. Betapa dia sadar, begitu besar peranan lelaki ini dalam hatinya. Ia bersyukur di antara banyak wanita, __**ternyata lelaki ini tetap setia memilihnya**__._

…

**End**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haiiiiii, oke pertama tama adalah ehem, selamat hari jadi yang pertama untuk semua penghuni 'RivetraLovers/RivetraIndonesia' dan para Reviver di manapun kalian berada, hahaha. Gak kerasa udah satu tahun kita bersama, mengalami suka duka tentang segala hal yang berbau RIVETRA.

Aku mencintai kalian seperti aku mencintai Rivetra. Dan harapan untuk kedepannya adalah, SEMOGA FANDOM INI AKAN SELALU TETAP JAYA, SAMPAI KITA KAKEK NENEK NANTINYA, AMIN.

XD XD XD

Oke, buat siapa saja yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, terimakasih banyak ya. :D


End file.
